His Children
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: James, Albus, and Lily Potter are distraught when their Godmother, Hemione Granger, is left broken at the death of Headmistress McGonagall, the love of her life. The Potter kids resolve to go back in time to retrieve McGonagall, and bring her back so that finally, she and Hermione can be together. They can do it! Right? They're HIS children! Harry Potter's. No problem.


**Nope, not a WP update. Still working on that one. This idea, however, came in the form of a fanged plot bunny. Last time that happened, you guys seemed pretty thrilled so I'm going with it. :P**

* * *

><p><strong>LILY<strong>

"So, are you boys ready then?" Lily Potter asked her brothers, tossing the Hogwarts Diploma she'd just relieved on the kitchen table in their home at Godric's Hallow.

"James got the sand last night," Albus said. "And I nicked the memory from Dad."

"Who is going to bloody kill us for doing this," James added grimly. "If was anyone else…"

"After all our godmother has done for us," Lily snapped, "the least we can do is…"

"Break about a hundred laws by going back more than forty years into the past to abduct a Hogwarts Professor, bring her back to the present, so that she and Aunt Hermione can be together without the age gap between them getting in the way?" Albus said with a grin.

That was it. That was the plan. Almost three months ago now, the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, had died. James, Albus, and Lily Potter's godmother, Hermione Granger, had gone into hysterics upon receiving the news, and it had only taken one bottle of firewhisky for Albus to pry the reason as to why out of their spinster godmother.

For the last thirty years, Hermione had been in love with McGonagall, but a fear of rejection had kept her from making an advance of any sort, and the brightest witch of her age had never found anyone else to make her happy. Hell, the Potter kids hadn't even known she was gay!

Once Albus has reported to his brother and sister the cause of their godmother's distress, it had taken all of an hour for them to decide to do something about it, and the space of one weekend to figure out how. Lily had learned that one could use a bottled memory, mixed with the sands of time and poured into a Pensive, would allow the pourers to actually travel back in time to that memory. From there, one could return to their present, or their last memory of the present, via the same process.

The spell had been discovered ages ago, but then, time turners had been readily available and much simpler to carry around than a Pensive. Since all the time turners were destroyed during the war, thanks to their dad, mum, and godparents, no one had thought to continue walking through time via the older ways. Lily, however, was a bookworm just like Aunt Hermione, so of course, she'd read all about it.

James worked at the Department of Mysteries, so he'd been able to get the Sands of Time, and their dad happened to have a Pensive, as well as a stored memory which would get them to the point of time they wanted to be. Or, close enough. In June of 1975, Minerva McGonagall was just shy of fifty, and aunt Hermione was forty-seven. Three years between them was really no big deal, especially considered that there was actually fifty-four years between their dates of birth. Lily wasn't quite sure how Aunt Hermione had manged to fall in love with someone so bloody old, but it wasn't for her to judge - she just wanted her godmother to be happy.

"What are we waiting for then?" Lily snapped to the boys, ushering them into their father's study. "Mum and Dad could be home any minute."

"At which point we are so dead," James muttered. "Say Lils, when are we coming back to, after we get the Headmistress? If we come back to now, mum and dad will return her to her own time at once."

"Dad's Invisibility Cloak," Lily replied. We can hide the her under it, and if mum and dad happen to come in here as we're returning, I'll tell him I was looking for a frame for my diploma."

"Alright then," James nodded. "Let's do this."

Albus grabbed the Invisibility Cloak while Lily mixed the memory with the Sands of Time. "We all need to be touching," the youngest Potter instructed, poised over the Pensive. James took Lily's free hand, and Albus placed his hand securely on his sister's shoulder.

"Now," Albus said, determined.

* * *

><p><strong>ALBUS<strong>

Albus Potter landed in a heap of limbs next to his siblings, in sight of the Whomping Willow at Hogwarts. Severus Snape's memory had done the trick, it seemed. The younger Potter son looked around, and quickly spotted his namesake, who was being hung upside down by their grandfather, James Potter the first. "Bugger," he muttered. He couldn't just stand by a watch this.

"Albus, no!" Lily hissed. "We can't distrupt…"

"OI!" Albus shouted, ignoring Lily and leaping up, making quickly to wear Snape and the Marauder's were standing. "PUT HIM THE BLOODY HELL DOWN!"

Startled, the man who would become their grandfather dropped the released the spell holding Snape in the air, causing the fifth year Slytherin to drop to the ground.

"Who are you?" Sirus Black demanded.

"The bloke about to knock your teeth out," Albus hissed, drawing his wand. "for being a bullying prat!"

"Al, lay off," James' calm voice came behind him. "This isn't what we're here for."

"Oh my god! Severus!" a girl's voice came from up the hill. "Potter! Black! What have you done to him."

Albus' jaw fell, looking at the pretty girl who, in the future, would be his grandmother; the woman who died to save their father's life, who his own sister was named for.

"I'm fine, Lily," Severus Snape said through gritted teeth. "This lot stepped in."

"And who exactly are you?" Lily Evans demanded, eyeing the three Potters suspiciously.

"We are from the Ministry," James said sternly. "Here to see Professor McGonagall."

Lily lowered her eyes. "I apologize, sir, I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's fine, Miss Evans." Albus chimed in. Though if you would see that Mr. Snape gets back to his common room safely, I'll see to it that these gentlemen find their way to the Headmaster's office."

"How did you know my name, sir?" the Lily of this generation asked, frowning. "I don't remember telling you."

"Professor McGonagall has spoken of you to me," Albus said. Well, that much was true. "And of your Slytherin friend." Also true, the younger of Harry Potter's sons internally smirked. Yes, he was a Slytherin, alright.

"Riker, LaForge" his own Lily said. "We really need to get moving."

Albus and James both looked at her and nodded.

"Of course, Miss Crusher," Albus agreed. "If you and Mr. Riker would head up to McGonagall's office, I'll see these boys to the Headmaster and then catch up with you."

His sister glared at him, but Albus didn't care. Lily was thinking how much he'd already changed by interacting with their grandparents and their friends, and didn't think they should influence the timeline anymore. The memory that had brought them here was now different. From Albus' point of view, the damage was already done, and therefore, what was the harm in ensuring the Marauder's got a good kick in the arse for being such prats?

James nudged his little sister, and the two of them headed off in the direction of McGonagall's office - or rather her office in this timeline. Albus offered a glare at the four fifth year boys, and then ordered them to follow.

"Headmaster," Albus said, stepping into the office with the boys trailing, sulking behind him. "I arrived at the school a bit ago to find these boys humiliating a fellow student. I thought you ought to be made aware of it.

Albus Dumbedore looked up, piercing blue eyes meeting Albus Potter's green ones. "Do I know you?" the Headmaster inquired.

Albus bit his lip. He'd never had the chance to know his namesake in life, though he'd had many conversations with the legendary man's portrait. "No sir," the youngest Potter said, thinking of how to explain his presence. He couldn't tell Dumbedore he was here to see Minerva, because if all went according to plan, within the hour he and his siblings would have kidnapped her, and Dumbledore didn't need a single clue as to who had done it. He decided not to explain anything unless Dumbledore asked.

Fortunately, he did not. "Thank you for bringing this issue to my attention, young man. I shall deal with it."

Albus nodded. "Of course, sir. Good day."

* * *

><p><strong>JAMES<strong>

James and Lily waiting outside McGonagall's office door until Albus rejoined them. "Ready?" he asked his siblings. Both nodded, so with a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

The oldest Potter pushed the door open and he and his siblings walked in, closing the door behind them. Before them was their former Headmistress, much younger, and James couldn't help but admit, she was a beautiful woman. He never had a problem seeing why McGonagall and his godmother got on so well, but the attraction Hermione felt had been beyond his comprehension. Not anymore…

"Professor," Lily spoke up. "We need you to come with us?"

That got Minerva McGonagall's attention. "Where, exactly? And who are you three?"

James looked at Lily, who nodded for him to go ahead. Before coming, they had agreed to try to get McGonagall to come with them by way of telling the truth. If that failed, they thought that between the three of them, they could disarm and stun her, and once she was back in the past, they'd sort out how to keep her from returning.

"I'm James, this is Albus, and that's Lily," he said pointing to his brother and sister respectively. We are the children of Harry Potter, who is the son of your student, James Potter. We come here from the year 2026, where you have recently died."

McGonagall looked at them, wide eyed and open mouthed. "Excuse me?"

"We're here because our godmother is falling to bits without you," Lily added. "She loves you more than anything else in the world. Except, because she's a bit younger than you, she never found the courage to even tell you."

"She thought you'd reject her," Albus said. "But I reckon given the chance, you could love her as much as she loves you."

"So we're here to bring you to the future, where you won't be more that a couple years older than her, and you guys can you know," James blushed. "Snog and stuff."

"Are you three barking mad?!" McGonagall shouted.

"Err…" James said, fingering his wand. "What part of the story did we lose you at?"

"Well, for starters, some proof of your identities would be helpful," McGonagall snapped. "And that you are indeed, from the future."

"Ask us something you believe a perfect stranger couldn't know," Lily suggested. "We knew you quite well, you know, before you died."

"How did I meet the Headmaster?" McGonagall inquired.

Albus grinned. "Here, of course. He was your Professor. He trained you to be an Animagis, a cat, and when the post came up, he offered you the Transfiguration Professorship."

"I suppose a lot of people know that…" McGonagall muttered under her breath.

"What's the date, ma'am?" James asked, suddenly thinking of something very personal that should be happening about now.

"June second," came the clipped reply.

"Your brother Malcolm died a couple weeks ago. You think it was an accident, but Albus says he believes a Dark Wizard targeted him. A wizard he called _Voldemort_."

McGonagall was silent for a moment. "Was it? Was Malcolm murdered?"

James nodded. "Among the first of many to fall in the war to come."

"That's not even counting the second war. When our dad is going to whip that guy's arse!" Albus said proudly. Even at twenty, Albus Severus was proud to the point of giddy to get to call _The-Boy-Who-Lived, _'Dad'.

"I have two wars yet to live through?!" McGonagall gasped. "I barely made it out of the first!"

"Yea, you told me about that once," Lily nodded. "And the muggle girl who pulled you out of the ditch and nursed you back to health."

McGonagall huffed. "Fine. I believe you are from the future, and in that future, you know me."

"Okay, so will you come back with us?" Lily asked impatiently. "You'd never have to live through two more wars…"

"You've told me nothing of this woman who seems to be in love with me," McGonagall pointed out.

"Oh, right," James grinned. "Her name is Hermione. She's our godmother. She's really smart. Gryffindor. Our dad's best friend."

"She's pretty," Lily added. "A muggleborn witch. Her parents were dentists."

"Beat you at chess by the time she was twelve," James added.

"So she was, or rather will be my student?"

"Yeah," James said. "But she's not started at Hogwarts yet. In fact, she's not even born yet, here."

"Sweet Merlin, just how much younger is this woman?"

"Where we come from, she's nearly forty-seven," Albus answered. "But as you're not yet fifty, that's hardly any age difference to fuss over."

"I'm old enough to be her grandmother!"

"And yet she's so in love with you that she has been trying to drink herself to death since you died two months ago," Lily whispered. "Please, please Professor. Come back with us. She needs you."

McGonagall looked intently at her three guests from the future. "What of those who need me here? Or will need me over the next several decades?"

"Others can do what you did during the two wars with Voldemort," James replied gently. "But only you can save Hermione."

"What makes her worth saving?" McGonagall countered, though not cruelly.

"Without her, our dad would have died during his first year at Hogwarts. Our dad, who killed the man who murdered your brother," Albus said firmly. "You owe her, McGonagall."

"You never, with the wars, settled down and had a family. You have nothing to leave behind except for your students, who can learn how to Transfigure a matchstick into a needle from a dozen other people," Lily put in.

"If I come back with you, I'll have never met Hermione," McGonagall pointed out. "She won't know me anymore than I know her."

"Which means she will have never suffered for most of her life, convinced her love is unrequited," James agreed. "Which means a fresh start for both of you. Two wars ahead of time."

McGonagall sighed, and took a moment to look around her office; to look at her life. "Alright," she said after a minute. "How do we get there?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: The Potter kids return to 2023 with Minerva McGonagall in tow, a woman prepared to fall in love with a woman from her future who would rather die than be without her. Problem - without Minerva there to fall in love with, Hermione married her best friend Ron Weasley. <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
